twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:AeroCorsair/A pony, his mind, and rambling speeches
It's hard to think that I thought of this entire blog post while driving home in the back of a friend's truck from deep sea fishing... Yet, I already forgot what I was gonna type. Time to improvise. It's April, my... 7th month on the RP, a journey that has crossed three continents, a deployment, two combat injuries, three jobs, and several wacky adventures up and down the Gulf Coast, and I gotta say, it's been more fun that anything I've ever done. I came into the RP in October of '11, without a single CLUE of what RPing was all about, and pretty much did everything wrong from the start. Bad RPing, bad backstory, bad bad bad. But, it was through a single night of discussion with two of the coolest people I've ever known over the internet on the IRC, that essentially turned mine and Aero's life around. I was told that I had to change my backstory if I wanted to become a WB, or at least it was recommended, which I did... And let me tell you, ever since that day, it's been nothing but uphill on here, and it still surprises me how much I'm loved by all of you, just because I'm crazy. (I mean, heck, I got mentioned by Soarin, and Alberio... That's a pretty big feat in my book.) Usually on the RP, I'm always in Cloudsdale working on some sort of project for the WB's, training, or having Aero talking to himself, his trainer, or the ground crew, occasionally coming down to Ponyville to hang with whoever is around or wants to talk to "Dat crazy pony with the kwel job." (Yes, that was an actual message somebody sent me.) , and people as me why I do that, and I just say "Well, because I can, and it's hard to RP when you constantly have to leave because of one thing or another... So, I just leave Aero somewhere he can't be seen by the public. <.< >.>" And, yes, I'll admit, I've had my dark moments in the RP, from leaving constantly because of RL issues, complaining about everything and all the things, and just getting angry. But you're talking to a guy who 1) Is what some call the "Old Breed" of the AF because I joined before all this high tech mumbo jumbo came into play, hencing I don't change well, and 2) Yells at a tree because a small branch fell and hit my head while I was getting into my car. But I dirgess. Normally, I'm good at giving speeches, mainly because it was part of my job as a Colonel with the Air Force, but it's harder to write about something that means more to you than most of your life. You guys are my family, a ponified, spunktacular family that I know is always there for me through thick and thin (If I need a talk or something) So, this may not make any sense in the end. Listen, I'm no Mane 6, no show characters, no Soarin, no Alberio, no Farren, Roseluck, Daisy, RedBlood, Esmeralda, Rocky, all of those ponies, who are at a much higher level than I will ever be at, or will ever dream of being at. But I do what I can, with what I can. I make mistakes, I hit the potholes, and I learn from them, and learn to avoid them, which is why I guess I'm so loved or something, I just learn, or go with the flow and keep rolling on, even if the front axle is disaligned because of the three footer near the stripe. Really, that's pretty much it. You guys are all amazingly awesome, each and everyday. I owe you guys alot for putting up with my nonsense and insanity that comes with a veteran, and it means alot. You guys accept me for who I am, what I was, and who I will be, because, deep down, we're all ponies. And that's a fact, Jack. - Aero Corsair Category:Blog posts